disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frollo's Soldiers
|voice = Jim Cummings Bill Farmer Patrick Pinney Phil Proctor |personality = Fiendish (formerly), cruel (formerly), talkative, reliable, organized, loyal, laid-back, thoughtful, opportunistic (formerly), polite, serious-minded, greedy (formerly), unkind (formerly), aggressive (formerly), dangerous (formerly), relentless (formerly), dutiful, smart, ruthless (formerly) |appearance = Slender men wearing blue and red guard uniforms, black gloves and boots, silver helmets |occupation = Soldiers of Frollo (formerly) Soldiers of Phoebus (currently) |alignment = Bad, later good |goal = To serve Frollo (formerly) To serve Phoebus and help him protect Paris (sequel) |home = Paris |friends = Each other, Judge Claude Frollo (formerly), Brutish and Oafish Guard (formerly), Phoebus |enemies = Judge Claude Frollo, Quasimodo (formerly), Esmeralda (formerly), Djali (formerly), Phoebus (formerly), Archdeacon (formerly), Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (formerly), Quasimodo's mother, Quasimodo's father, Madellaine (formerly), Sarousch |likes = Law and order |dislikes = Corruption |weapons = Longbows |fate = Some were arrested after the death of Frollo and some reform under Phoebus' command }}Frollo's soldiers are the tertiary antagonists in Disney's 1996 animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and later serve as minor characters and allies to the heroes in its sequel. Two notable members are Brutish and Oafish Guard. Appearances ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame They first appear arresting a group of Gypsies ordered by Judge Claude Frollo, who is their leader. They also appear twenty years later at the Festival of Fools where two of them start a riot on Quasimodo who attended the Festival by accident. Esmeralda helps Quasimodo and puts the torture to a stop. When Esmeralda escapes into Notre Dame, Phoebus follows her but refuses to arrest her due to his permission to stop the torture on Quasimodo granted. When Frollo and his soldiers attempt to drag her outside of Notre Dame but force to leave by an enraged Archdeacon who warned Frollo not to touch her and Frollo orders them to guard every door. After Esmeralda escape from Notre Dame they arrest a group of Gypsies and attempt to murder an innocent family. Phoebus saves them and they attempt to execute him but the latter is rescued by Esmeralda. Frollo then orders them to burn Paris to the ground and they search everywhere and still no sign of her. At the Court of Miracles they and Frollo captured Clopin, Esmeralda, Djali, Phoebus, Quasimodo, and a group of gypsies. They also chained Quasimodo on the Bell tower to make sure he "stays there". During the execution of Esmeralda, an enraged Quasimodo rescues her after she passes out; two soldiers attempt to stop him but he swings a torch at them knocking them down and yells for Sanctuary. Frollo orders his soldiers to break down the door. Phoebus breaks free from his cage and rallies the citizens of Paris and French army to attack and free Clopin, Djali and the other gypsies from their cages. They tried to hold the citizens of Paris and French soldiers back but were defeated. After Frollo's death, when the gargoyle he was standing on suddenly comes alive and it roars thunderously at him and breaks off causing the latter falls to his death, they surrendered and were likely arrested by the French army and or executed for their crimes or most likely have reformed and rejoined. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' In the sequel the soldiers are first seen helping Phoebus find Madellaine. Soon they hear a thud on a bell that Victor, Hugo and Laverne were stuck in at Notre Dame. They rush to the bell tower to find the Archdeacon shouting that Sarousch has stolen La Fidele. Phoebus then tells the soldiers to find Sarousch. Quasimodo then thinks that Madellaine did not care about him and helped Sarousch steal the bell. Phoebus then tells the soldiers to arrest Madellaine. The soldiers soon start a manhunt for Sarousch but they don't find him. They soon tell Phoebus about this and he tells the soldiers to look further. Madellaine then tells them that Sarousch was taking the bell underground. They soon find him. After Madellaine saves Zephyr from Sarousch, the soldiers run to the boat Sarousch was on with La Fidele. They are last seen taking Sarousch to Prison. Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Character groups Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Armies Category:Military characters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Overtakers Category:Henchmen